


Room to Grow

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Growth, Year by year, because i'm predictable like that, featuring kuroo, hint of kurodai, mentions of sugawara - Freeform, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Snapshots of Daichi's growth from first year to graduation





	Room to Grow

**First Year**

It isn’t how he imagined, not even close. This is the school that went to Nationals? That soared among the ‘great ones’ and conquered them in stride? Or flight? Not like this they won’t. Daichi sighs, tilting his head back and looking to the sky, watching birds soar across the pink and purple of the darkening twilight. What should he do? What  _ can _ he do? He’s only a first-year, a benchwarmer and ball boy. He didn’t expect to be a starter, that wasn’t in the cards. But he feels so… alone. 

He shakes his head, refusing to give into melancholy. If he wants change, he can start with himself. Start with the basics. Receive, set, spike. Run faster, lift heavier, go farther. He can’t change the circumstances by moping around and wishing he’d been a part of what  _ was _ . Instead, he’ll focus on getting stronger, growing forward and maybe, someday, he’ll be able to help the team spread their wings and fly again.

His mother wonders at his request for a new (small) weight set but gets it for him for his birthday anyway and Daichi uses it every day. Pumping iron to build his biceps ready to blow away the opposition with his spikes, doing squats to chisel his thighs into strong supports for him to receive, receive, receive. He runs, building his stamina, higher, higher, higher. 

He just keeps growing.

**Second Year**

It’s better now, a few new interesting first years in the shape of Tanaka and Nishinoya who are hyper and eager for victory. But it’s not yet enough. And it’s starting to get to Daichi. Not the growth they need, every newly formed (or he supposes in this case reformed team) has their growing pains. 

But these are growing agonies. Because it still feels like no one really cares. Why play? Why spend time practicing if you’re not actually going to try to get better? 

And the talk… the talk is hard to take. 

_ Flightless crows. Fallen powerhouse. Former glory. Lost. Down. Out. Done. _

No one believes in them and it’s starting to bleed into the team. 

Why try so hard when it doesn’t really matter?

Another tournament and more talk, talk, talk. Talk may be cheap but it feels damn expensive now as he watches the visible deflation of his team’s morale. He wants to punch something or someone. His fist clenches, his teeth grit and his pulse soars. He’s just so  _ angry _ . 

“I’m taking a walk,” he snaps to no one in particular. He’s not even sure anyone heard him, except maybe Suga who despite his tendency to push boundaries doesn’t follow him. 

Daichi makes it outside and takes a deep, cleansing breath. His eyes seek the sky again, vast and open and so, so blue. It’s endless, just like the possibilities he wishes his team could  _ see _ . Could feel. Could hope. 

Anger will kill his dream if he lets it just as quick as despair. So he vows, to the clouds and the sky and the birds that soar as high as he wants to take his team, that he’ll keep growing. 

Only this time in mind and heart. He’ll build up a thick skin. He's set to take over as captain next year, a thought that both thrills and terrifies him. If he can’t take the teasing, absorb the taunts, shrug off the vitriol… he’ll do something stupid and irreparable. 

He’s better than that and he’ll start by proving it to himself. 

**Third Year**

It’s a promising start, he thinks, gaining the freak duo. Now, if only he could get them to settle down just a little and actually  _ listen _ that would be great. Being the captain (and basically the coach as well) has definitely added to his growth. He knows people just about as much as volleyball now, he thinks, reading them as he reads the court. Ok, maybe the court is easier, but the feeling still stands. 

He wants them to grow… together. 

It’s what he’s always wanted, ever since he put on a jersey, here or at his junior high, Daichi craves growth, progression, success and victory. He hungers for it, chases after it, climbs… soars to the heavens to grasp it tight and never let go. 

Nekoma is an unexpected blessing… with a dash of curse. Or maybe that’s just the cursing from all the losing Karasuno does to them. But it’s working. Karasuno is finally growing,  _ really _ growing. 

Camps come and camps go and they grow, grow, grow. Rising from the ashes of their mistakes and downfalls, Daichi thinks they’ve grown from crows to phoenixes by now. It’s an image he’ll never share, keeping it close to his heart (for fear of ridicule) but it makes him feel strong. Pushes him forward. Harder, faster, longer, stronger. 

“You just don’t die, do you?” Kuroo asks one night. 

They’re somehow alone, a feat Daichi doesn’t question because no matter how much the boy next to him can grate against his every nerve, he’s one of the main reasons Karasuno has a strong block now, has their “chibi-chan” focusing rather than flailing, has himself looking to the future with renewed purpose and drive, something he didn’t know was possible. 

He’s helped them,  _ all  _ of them, grow. 

And Daichi can’t help but be thankful for that. So he smiles, warm and sincere. “You have my thanks, Kuroo. But we won’t show you mercy.”

Kuroo flashes his lazy grin that belies the fire and the fury burning deep inside that Daichi knows is there, sees it burning from across the court whenever they locked gazes as surely as if they were locking horns. “Turnabout's fair play, S’mura, and we’ll be the ones eating crow when the time comes.” 

Daichi laughs. “You think you’re so cool.” 

“I know I am, but what are you?” 

“Done with this conversation.” 

**Graduation and beyond **

Nationals was everything he hoped for and some of what he didn’t expect. It’s here and gone in the blink of an eye, faster than their freak duo’s most blazing quick, and here Daichi stands, a graduate. He takes a deep breath, waiting for the train. 

There’s a big, wide world out there and as he turns to say goodbye to his team—his friends, his family—who’ve come to see him off, he suddenly feels very much like a baby bird again. 

He’s grown so much, come so far and now… now it’s time to start all over again. 

“You’ll be fine,” Suga assures, patting his back then hugging him close. “Call when you get there.” 

“I will,” Daichi assures. He gives hugs all around, keeping his tears at bay until the doors shut and he’s on his way. 

Three hours and a sore butt later, he’s stepping out again, blinking against the lights of the city. It’s bright even so late at night. 

“Sawamura!” 

He turns, waving as Kuroo walks towards him, that lazy grin still adorning his face and Daichi finds, despite all their growth, he’s glad some things never change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was for Sportsfest 2019 but I ended up having to drop out. Still, I like how it turned out and wanted to share it. Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
